Only If You Keep This a Secret
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: There are times when you have to let thing go. Try telling a certain Englishman that. SLASH! I won't spoil the story for you. :D
1. Behind Closed Doors

~Only If You Keep This a Secret~

A Justin Gabriel ~ Wade Barrett Story

Rating: M (light language, implied slash, M/M. Maybe some slash if you're good!)

Summary: Today Justin wanted to do something special for his dad, but Wade wanted to do something special **TO **Justin.

A/N: Duuude, I'm like on this serious Writer's Block. This idea just happened to have crossed my mind, but after this, back to the pillow and popcorn for me! XD I hope you enjoy this, hopefully, this won't be a One-shot story, I might make some more chapters to follow along, but I need your help. After this chapter, pleeeeease, tell me if you liked it, and what should be included in the second chapter! I WILL listen to your request, and I might be able to incorporate your ideas in the story along with some of mine that I might get, inspired by you. Thank you so much, I LOVE YOU ALL!

Rain ,rain, rain, rain…. Justin hates rain. It just had to rain when Justin planned on going to the cemetery, to lay flowers down for his deceased father. Now, with the rain, Justin's emotions might get the best of him and he might cry, which is something he hates doing. It was Monday, November 29, the day that Justin Gabriel's father died from a unsuspected heart attack. Justin sat on the bench in the Nexus locker room with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. Tears threatened to fall from his face as he thought about what him and his father used to do over the years. Fishing, football, dancing, cooking, movies, video games, just all-out bonding. Just when Justin was about to let go all of his sealed tears, the door slowly opened, revealing Wade Barrett, looking a bit concerned for the young member of Nexus.

"Uh, Justin?" He said, peeking through the door. Justin quickly wiped his eyes clean and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Justin said, like he wasn't about to breakdown crying.

"Slater told me you were upset, and you just wanted to be alone. What's wrong?" Justin shook his head. He didn't think Wade needed to know all of that.

"I'm fine. I was just getting sick of him looking in the mirror and flirting with himself." Wade chucked.

"No," Wade's smile instantly faded. "It's something else. Tell me." Justin clenched the white roses and his whole body got tense. Wade's eyes widened as he saw his friend breakdown in tears. Justin really tried to hold it in, but it just didn't work right. Wade had never seen Justin this upset. Wade sat down next to Justin, rubbing his back slowly. Justin quickly shifted his body around, and hugged Wade, while shedding tears. Wade's eyes widened, and he slightly blushed. Wade wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. Justin continued to mourn for three minutes, with the comfort of his best friend for help. He slowly stopped sobbing and looked up at Wade. Wade looked back down at him, their dark eyes beaming at each other.

"Thank you Wade. My father died. I've just been a little on edge since then." Justin wiped his eyes. "I didn't mean to jump to the tears like that…"

"You're welcome, I just couldn't bare to see you like that." Justin nodded at Wade's words. The sight of Justin crying did tug at his heart string a little. Justin hugged Wade once more, then bending over to grab the fallen roses that he had to let go of to cry.

"Umm…I hate to ask...but can you drive me over to the cemetery? Peach Acton cemetery? I know where my father was buried." Justin asked. Wade nodded.

"Sure, I'll be glad." Wade smiled, causing the younger man to smile back at him. As Justin was about to walk away, Wade caught him by his arm, pulling him back over to where he was. Justin looked at his hands and the looked at Wade's eyes. They read only one thing, 'Lust'.

"Can I help you?" Justin asked playfully. Wade chuckled at Justin's smart comment and wrapped his arms around Justin. Justin jumped as he was being sealed into Wade's grasp.

"Justin, I like you." That British accent turned Justin on, but he couldn't let him see that. "I like you so much, I'm being nice." Justin was completely confused. Wade leaned in to kiss Justin's neck, but Justin didn't want that right then. Justin reached his left hand back, and slapped Wade across his face, leaving a dark red mark on his right cheek. Wade released Justin, cupping his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry…I'm…I'm not ready for this!" Justin ran out of the locker room with the white roses in hand and his gym bag around his neck. Wade looked at the door, in shock about what just happened. He had been looking after Justin for a while now, and a slap to the face is how he repays Wade for all of the sweet things he's been doing for him? Surely, Wade thought Justin felt the same about him, but he was sadly mistaken. Now, does Justin even think the same thing as he thought before about Wade?

Little did Wade know, Heath Slater was standing there, all of that time. Watching…listening…memorizing Justin's actions towards Wade. When Heath saw the big slap, all he could do was laugh very quietly at Wade's reaction. When he saw Justin about to run out of the locker room, he knew that he needed to move away from the door. Honestly, Heath hates Wade, he's had his eye out for Justin far longer than Wade. In Florida Valley Wrestling, Heath and Justin dated, but when Heath heard the bad news, he and Justin were separated until their reunion in WWE NXT. The results were a bit awkward as well.

_WWE NXT, Season 1.… _

Heath strolled up and down the halls, awaiting to meet his pro, Christian. He thought he had the wrong gate number, and he was supposed to go to the other side of the arena. Heath sighed, leaning against a wall. Justin tried to run past him, but ended up, tripping over Heath's tennis shoes.

"Oh my God!" Heath ran up to Justin, pulling him up by the arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, man." Justin shook Heath's hand. "I'm Justin. Justin Gabriel." There… That name… It hit him like a baseball to the nose.

"Did you say…Justin…G-Gabriel?" Confused as Justin was, he nodded.

"Yep, that's me." Justin flashed a bright smile, showing off his pearly whites. "Have you seen Matt Hardy anywhere?" Heath couldn't think right. All he could do was smile. It creeped Justin out a little, actually. Heath reached his arms out to hug Justin.

" I missed you, baby." Heath hugged Justin, cupping his head in his hands. "I thought that I would never ever see you again." Justin's lips pouted. He was just all-out confused.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Justin wiggled himself free from Heath's bear hug. "Who the hell are you, and why are you harassing me?" _Harassing?_ Heath thought. _Doesn't he remember me? The man who almost got fired to keep us together? _

"Justin, you can't forget me. Heath? Remember? FVW?" Justin stood in front of Heath with the look 'confusion' written across his face.

"Uh…Sorry. But, I-I have to find my pro." Justin ran away, leaving Heath very upset. _How can he not remember me? _Heath thought. _I love him, I thought I'd never see him again… Who does he think he is? _Heath turned around to walk away and look for his pro when a tall, smirking man walked up to Heath.

"Isn't he pretty? I'd love to tap that…" the man sighed. "Oh, sorry, I'm Wade. Wade Barrett." Wade reached his hand out to Heath to be shaken, but Heath just looked at Wade with hatred in his light green eyes.

"You need to back off." Wade looked at Heath, just as puzzled as Justin was. "He was mine first, and he'll always be mine." Wade chuckled.

"So why did he just say you were harassing him?" Heath eyes had widened. Had Wade been listening to their conversation all of this time?

"Were you-"

"Yes. I was. I heard everything you said. I heard everything he said. Honestly, I must say, you surely jumped to conclusions." Wade leaned against a wall, next to Heath.

"You can't have him, he's mine!" Heath exclaimed.

"Oh, but I can." Wade smirked. "I can have everything I want with a little effort and determination." Wade was pissing Heath off. Does he know what he's been through to keep Justin in the past? "Oh well, I must be going." Wade started to walk away. "Oh, and if you try to stop me from getting him, I'll make sure I come after you."

"This sucks…" Heath mumbled to himself. " I'm not afraid of him. I WILL have my Justin back."

A/N: Didja like? Huh? Huh? Huh? If you did, cookie for you! ^v^ Now remember, please, pleeeeeease leave me a comment giving your thought for chapter two! I kinda wondered off of the Justin and Wade subject, but it outta help you a bit, to know why Heath hates Wade. What will he do about it? That's your choice. Plus, if you're the first person to leave me a comment telling me how you liked the story and then PM me info about your OC and I can incorporate him/her in the next chapter! IF I already used your OC, I can't use him/ her again. Sorry! I'll pay attention to which chapter your commenting on so I'll know if I can use your OC or not. Thanks for sticking around! Shino-Chan loves you all!


	2. What Happens in the Dark

Rating: M (for slash, Lang, and a depressed British) XD

Summary: After the little altercation with Wade, a certain someone comes to aid poor confused Justin.

A/N: Okay, I believe that I got this one. I need no help on this chapter, but I'm not sure about the others. Shino-Chan loves you! Oh, and I'm changing the words 'Nexus' to the Corre!

Justin sat on the hotel bed with his knees to his face. What did he do? And why? He began sobbing, he knew Wade was going to hate him forever. He did want Wade, but he pushed it too far. Justin looked at the TV and Lady Antebellum 'Need You Now' began to play on MTV. Justin turned the TV off and went into the kitchen. All of a sudden, someone was knocking at the door. Justin walked to the door very slowly.

"Who is it?" He said.

"Heath. Open up." Justin sighed and opened the door for Heath. Heath walked in and looked at Justin.

"Good God." Heath said, looking into Justin's eyes. "You look like you've been through the war and back."

"Thanks." Justin said. "I've heard." Justin walked back into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Are you okay in here?" Heath turned the TV back on and the song was still playing.

"Turn that shit off!" Justin shouted. Heath fumbled with the remote after Justin's loud order. He turned off the TV.

"Not a real country fan, huh?"

"Not right now." Justin walked out of the kitchen with the sandwich in his mouth. Heath chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Sheesh." Heath said. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Did Wade send you?" Justin sat against the head board to eat.

"I haven't seen Wade since he pushed me out of the way trying to get to his car." Heath sat directly next to Justin, back to the headboard. "He looked pretty pissed. A tear hit me in the eye." Justin paused. _Wade was crying?_ he thought. Tears began to run down the cheeks of the South African. Justin dropped his sandwich on the floor and put his knees to his face again and began to cry.

"Justin." Heath cooed. "Its okay." Heath began to rub his back. De-Ja-Vu moment for Justin.

Justin turned around to hug Heath, suddenly, sparks flew between the two. Justin's eyes flew open; he was remembering some things. FVW, their matches, Heath _was _his boyfriend.

"Heath…" Justin whispered.

"Yeah, doll?"

"I remember you." Justin pulled away. Tears of joy were now streaming down his face. "You did almost get fired for us. I remember our good luck kisses when we faced each other. It's been so long, I didn't remember you until I hugged you."

"Y-you remember now?" Heath smiled.

"Yes. I do…" Justin kissed Heath's lips softly. Heath slowly lifted Justin onto his lap. The kiss began to get more passionate. Justin slid his tongue into Heath's mouth. All Heath could taste was a odd mix of chocolate and mayonnaise, but he loved it. Heath gripped Justin's hips. Justin pulled away again.

"Heath, I want you." Justin whispered into his ear. "I've wanted you when we were still in FVW, but I knew that somehow, people would find out. TMZ is allover us." Heath grinned.

"Me too, baby." Heath said. "It's time." Heath stripped Justin from his shirt and began to kiss up and down his chest. Justin let little moans escape his lips. He threw his head back in pleasure.

Heath lied Justin down on his bed and took off his own shirt. Justin stared at the magnificent figure in front of him and blushed. Heath placed himself in-between Justin's legs. Justin wrapped his legs around Heath's waist. Heath began to nibble at Justin's neck. Justin felt Heath getting hard through his jeans. Heath stood up and took off his pants and his boxers. Justin's jaw dropped a little as he did the same. The two were completely nude. Justin crawled up to Heath and, without warning, took Heath's length into his mouth.

"Damn…" Heath whispered to himself. He threw his head back and took some of Justin's hair into his hand. Justin's talented tongue circled the tip of Heath's 9-inch cock. It was hard to believe that Justin has never sucked someone off before. Justin stopped sucking him and stood up.

"I'm ready." Heath nodded. Justin lied back onto the bed on his back and opened his legs. Heath nodded and placed himself between Justin's legs again.

"You sure, babe?" Heath asked, stroked Justin's cheek.

"Please. I need this." Heath smirked and slowly let himself slide into Justin. Justin shouted some words in Afrikaans, causing Heath to raise an eyebrow.

"If you promise to never do that again, I will fuck you." Justin laughed and nodded. Heath began thrusting into Justin. Justin wrapped his legs around Heath and his arms around his neck. The entire bed was shaking like crazy, Justin didn't care who heard, it felt awesome. Justin screamed when Heath found his sweet spot.

"Ah-ha." Heath said. "I found it." Heath fucked Justin in that one place.

"Oh…Oh my God….Faster!" Justin shouted. Heath did as pleaded and picked up the pace. Justin dug his nails into Heath's shoulders, but he didn't care.

"Justin…I'm gonna…cum…" Heath panted. Justin was ready.

"Me too. I'm gonna…ah….Cum too…" Justin moaned.

Within a matter of seconds, Heath and Justin reached their peak of orgasm. Heath came into Justin. Justin, on the other hand, came on his own stomach and Heath's chest. Heath fell on Justin, relaxing his head on his chest.

"Heath.." Justin said.

"Yeah?"

"That was the greatest thing you've ever done for me." Justin smiled.

"That's nothing, imagine what I can do when I'm angry." With that, Justin freed himself from under Heath and lied on his exposed back. He covered them up.

"Night."

"Night, Justin."

Wade sat against the headboard on the bed in his hotel room. It was dark and he was watching Paranormal Activity 2, something to get his mind off of the incident. He turned the TV off, now it was completely dark in there. All you could see were the lights from the street lights outside through the blinds. He lied down on his left side, also the side of his face where Justin slapped him. Tears slid down one eye, over his nose and around his other eye. He dug his head into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: **Aww…Poor Wade. He has an awkward surprise on SmackDown! Thanks for sticking around! I'm not done though. Review, please?


	3. Covered in Hatered

Rating: M (Slash rape, language, and...Yeah…)

Summary: How is Wade going to react, knowing that his lover in imagination is dating his teammate?

**A/N: LOL, I'm not good at writing this stuff, but we'll try! Shino-Chan loves you! 3 And I'm kinda slow, I didn't know it was FCW, I thought it was FVW. LOL**

The 10 minute drive to SmackDown wasn't boring at all, actually, sort of electrified. Justin burned a few songs onto a CD and played it in Heath's convertible, with the top down. Kesha's Tik Tok was blaring through the speakers, but Heath didn't care, as long as Justin was having fun. They got a few glares, but Justin kept the party going. When they pulled up to the arena parking lot, Heath turned off the music, causing Justin to pout.

"We need to go now, sweetness." Justin blushed when he heard Heath call him his finisher. Both got out of the car and got their gym bags out of the trunk and walked into the building.

Heath wanted attention and everyone on the SmackDown roster to know that they loved each other. He put his arm around Justin's waist, pinching his ass a few times. All Justin could do was blush and squeak. The two walked into the locker room and Wade was changing. Wade glared at Heath as he watched Justin, come over to his locker, get his stuff, and go over to Heath's locker and begin to change. Normally, he stands on Wade's side. Just as Wade was about to break the silence, Heath stepped in.

"Shit, I left something in the car." Heath said. "I'll be back." Justin nodded and kissed Heath on the cheek. They were just rubbing it in Wade's face. Justin turned around, being instantly pinned to his locker by Wade, his head pressed against the locker.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wade pressed his head on the lockers even harder.

"How could you, Justin?" Wade snarled in Justin's ear. "How could you leave me for that piece of shit?"

"There was never an us!" Justin shouted. "It was just me and Heath! Why don't you-"

"You stood around me like Heath was a rapist. You didn't love him, you little slut!" Tears began streaming down Justin's face. He didn't like to be yelled at.

With that being said, Wade grabbed Justin's hand and threw him towards the other lockers. Justin yelped as his bare back hit the metal locker. He slid down, his knees in front of him. Wade approached him, and picked him up by his hair.

"I'm gonna do this before Slater comes back." Wade smirked, pulling down his tights, revealing his rock hard cock. Justin whimpered at the sight.

"Well?" Wade said. "You gonna do something? Don't make me fuck your face like I want to, I'm showing mercy" Justin nodded and faced Wade's cock.

"W-why are you d-doing this t-to m-me?" Justin found it extremely difficult to talk while he was crying.

"Why the hell did you slap me?" Wade spat. "And to top it all off, you left me for that country ass boy!" Justin wiped his face from his tears from his face.

"I'm s-" Justin was cut off by Wade's cock flying into his mouth. Justin's eyes widened as he gagged.

Wade was of course ignoring him gag. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and shoved his cock down his throat. Justin tried to push Wade off of him, but he just kept going faster. Wade threw his head back, gripping Justin's hair tighter. Justin tried to pull Wade's hand off, failing. Wade pulled himself out of Justin's mouth and grabbed his shirt. Wade spun Justin around, his backside toward Wade. Wade began to pull Justin's tights down, smiling at what he was about to see. Justin squirmed in Wade's force. Wade finally removed his tights from Justin's entrance.

"Sorry J-Baby." Wade chuckled "No lube tonight." Justin closed his eyes tightly as Wade rammed into him. Justin screamed for Heath. No answer.

"Dear God!" Justin pleaded. "Heath, help me!" Wade pulled Justin's hair so his ear was close to Wade's mouth.

"I suggest you shut up before I slit your throat." Wade threatened. Justin's face became wet with tears again.

Wade began thrusting into Justin like a madman. Like he wanted Heath to hear him scream. Wade's orgasm wasn't far away, so he reached around and began to stroke Justin, hard. Justin's screams became louder as he reached his orgasm. Wade wasn't far behind, coming into Justin's ass. Wade pulled out of Justin, leaving him to slide on the floor with a lifeless look on his face. Justin's cum was on the lockers, as well as his stomach. Wade smiled and put on his tights again. He looked down at Justin and laughed.

"Pathetic, maybe you'll think about being a bitch. Now if you don't mind me, I have a match." Wade left the locker room, leaving Justin in his own mess.

About 5 minutes later, Heath came into the door, dropping everything he left to get and ran over to Justin. He stood on his knees and pulled Justin up so he could sit up.

"Justin, who did this to you?" Justin slowly looked up to Heath, his eyes red with tears.

"Wade…" Justin whispered. Heath's eyes widened as he hugged Justin. Justin wrapped his arms around Heath's neck as he began sobbing.

"That bastard has gone too fuckin' far." Heath helped Justin up. "C'mon we're going back to the hotel."

**A/N: Oooh! Wade, naughty boy! Good luck getting Justin now! XD Short chapter? I Know. :(**


	4. Silver Bullet

Rating: M (graphic violence and language)

Summary: Justin has been through heck with Wade, and Heath has had the last bit of it.

**A/N: I give my thanks to Scarlet-chuu for the wonderful inspiration! Thanx! **

Justin was wrapped in Heath's arms. Another bad dream awoke the South African. Heath held Justin close as he felt him sobbing. Heath had enough of Wade's antics; He was first all over Justin like he wanted him whether Justin wanted him or not, now he have the nerve to rape his boyfriend? Something had to be done.

"Justin, are you okay?" Heath asked Justin because he stopped crying.

"No, I'm not okay!" Justin shouted. "I was raped today and you're gonna ask me, am I okay?" Heath looked at Justin.

"Sorry, I didn't think…Never mind."

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Justin looked at Heath, his eyes red with tears. "I want to go back to sleep." Justin wrapped himself in two comforters.

"Good night, Justin." Heath kissed his forehead and rubbed his covered arms as Justin fell gently asleep. Justin snorted in his sleep, making Heath chuckle. Heath's smile faded as he remembered what he walked in on.

"That bastard has pushed his luck with me." Heath mumbled. "He tried to steal my confused Justin from me, and now he raped him? Something shall and WILL be done." Justin squinted his eyes at Heath.

"Who are you talking to?" Justin groaned.

"Myself."

Justin giggled. "Don't answer yourself." He turned back around and went to sleep.

Wade was watching some TV in his hotel room, thinking about what he had done to Justin. _Ehh…He deserved it. _Wade thought. As soon as he was about to go into the bathroom and brush his teeth, a violent knock was at his door. He thought it was the police.

"Who is it?" Wade asked, his voice trembling.

"Heath, open the hell up!" Wade smirked and opened the door. Heath had his eyes filled with hate; it almost stabbed Wade's heart.

"Why?" Heath asked. "Why did you think you had the nerve to rape my boyfriend?"

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend, now." Wade chuckled. "Last time I remember, Justin was a slut." Heath pushed Wade to a wall, making him hit his head.

"Don't you ever call Justin a slut again, you psychopath." Heath growled, pinning Wade to the wall by his shoulders. "Now give me a perfectly good reason why I shouldn't call the police."

"Because," Wade kneed Heath in the stomach, making him collapse on the floor. "You are afraid of me. I'm stronger than you, and you know it."

"Strength ain't got nothing to do with it." Heath said, standing up. "It's our love that matters. You scarred Justin forever and you can't give his innocence back to him." Heath punched Wade in the jaw, causing his mouth to bleed.

"You bastard." Wade threw Heath across the room, smashing his head on one of the glass vases. Wade picked Heath up and banged his head on the wall repeatedly, opening a small slit in his head. "I don't care what I did to Justin. He deserved it."

"No he didn't!" Heath spat. "Justin was just confused! He didn't know what was going on. He just needed some time!"

"You're not really taking up for him, are you?"

"Yeah, so? Justin needed some time! Now let me go so I can get you arrested!" Heath kicked Wade in the chest to free himself. He stumbled up to the phone and tried to call 911. That blow to the head made him a little dizzy.

"Heath, if you do that, I swear to God, I will-"Wade stated.

"You will what?" Heath said. "What will you do that'll hurt me?" Wade grinned. He reached behind the black leather sofa and pulled out a black revolver. Heath backed away, his eyes wide at his bloody fate.

"Now, are you gonna call the police?" Wade asked.

"You're crazy." Heath mumbled.

"Now, get out of my house." Wade walked forward to Heath; the revolver was pointed at his stomach. "If you call the police when you leave, I'll be sure to give Justin another visit."

"Wade, it doesn't have to be like this." Heath cooed. "J-Just put the gun down."

"I don't think I want to. I don't care if someone from the other hotel room hears the shot, I'll just tell them that I dropped a light bulb."

"Okay…" Heath sighed. "I'll leave. Just please, put the gun down."

Heath made his way toward the door, but before he could even touch the doorknob, a bullet made its way through his stomach. Ounces of blood were splattered on the wall. Heath slid down, his mouth filling up with the red liquid. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Wade walked up to Heath and smirked.

"You should've left faster, Slater." Wade stepped on his head. "Now there's NOTHING from stopping me from getting Justin." Then it hit him. _How am I going to get him back now? I raped him and shot his boyfriend. What's wrong with me? _Wade picked the bleeding ginger and put him on the sofa. He looked at the bleeding man and sighed, picking up the phone resting on the table.

"911, I shot someone."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! XD I hoped you liked. Review and favorite! Shino-Chan loves you!**


	5. Decorated Truth

Rating: M (language, mentions of rape and violence. Drug use.)

Summary: Justin finds out about the hard truth. How shall he react?

XXXXXXXX

Justin woke up, the sun was blinding him. He turned over and saw an empty space in the mattress. Heath was there. He sat up and looked around. He could've sworn that Heath was sitting there watching him sleep; he had the feeling of eyes watching him sleep.

"Heath?" Justin shouted. "Babe, are you there?" Justin got up and walked around. This is scary. Justin called his cell phone a few times. No answer. He looked outside and closed his eyes.

_Dear God, please keep Heath safe. _Justin thought. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it and tilted his head a little. _Princeton West Hospital? How did they get my number?_

Justin answered the phone. He nodded a few times before gaining a horrified look on his face. He hung up the phone and ran out of the hotel room. He darted down the halls almost tripping up on little kids. When he reached the elevator, he pressed the button several times. What did the hospital call and tell him?

XXXXXXX

Justin literally sped to the hospital, he almost didn't stop and the ticket machine. He took his ticket and parked in the closest parking spot to the doors. He jumped out of his car and slammed the door to his white 2011 Volvo. Justin darted toward the door and ran into the front desk, scaring the lady sitting there.

"Where's Heath Miller's room?" (Just incase you didn't know, Heath's real last name is Miller.) Justin panted.

"Heath Miller?" the lady typed his name in the computer. "Room 365." Justin didn't even say thank you. He ran toward the elevator and pressed the up button several times. The elevator door opened and he ran in. He pressed the '3' button and waited for it. He got to the third floor and he ran out.

"Room 363. 364. 365!" Justin opened the door. He was almost in tears by just looking at his lover. He was connected to a heart monitor; his pulse was very slow. His mouth was covered by a mask connected to an air tank. His eyes were closed; he looked pitiful. Justin slowly walked up to his bead and kneeled down next to him.

"Baby. It's okay. I'm here." Tears streamed down his face he clutched Heath's hand. "You're gonna make it. You're not going to die. I know you won't." A doctor came in and put his hand on his shoulder. Justin looked up at him.

"You're Mr. Gabriel. Aren't you?" the doctor said. Justin nodded. "I'm Dr. Bryan. I need to tell you something about him." Justin stood up and shook hands with the doctor.

"I'm listening."

"Heath was shot in the stomach." That's all he needed to start tearing up again. "I'm sorry. Our weapon specialists say that he was shot by a revolver."

"Who did it?" His voice was getting deep with anger. "Who the hell shot my boyfriend?" Justin grabbed the doctor's shirt tightly. "Who was the motherfucker who shot my boyfriend?"

"Alrightie now." Dr. Bryan was able to pry Justin off of his shirt. "When we received Heath, the police came along and told us that a man named Wade Barrett turned himself in."

"What did you just say?"

"The police told me-"

"Who did they say?"

"Wade Barrett?" Dr. Bryan showed him a mug-shot. "Here's a picture of him. He's a scary looking fellow." Justin grabbed the picture.

"How long is he in?" Justin growled.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he's in for attempted murder and rape. Wait, he raped you?" Justin nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not too happy about it either." Justin looked at Heath's unconscious body. "Is he supposed to wake up at a certain time?"

"Nope." Dr. Bryan sighed. "We're really hoping he wakes up soon. He did lose a lot of blood when we got him."

"I'm going to go see Wade. He's at the jail just down the street from here, right?"

"He should be." Dr. Bryan said. "I'll call you if something happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin walked into the jail and frowned. It smelled like the smell of old sex if you don't spray air freshener after you're done. He walked up to the desk and sighed.

"I'm looking for Wade Barrett." Justin said.

"Wade is in Cell 239. Ask one of the officers to take up there." The young man at the front desk said. Justin did what he was told and he and the officer was walking through the halls of the cells containing sex-crazed inmates.

"He's in there. If he tries to touch you, just scream." The officer grinned. Justin smiled back and walked in.

Wade was sitting in a corner with a stack of books that the guards had gotten him. He was reading a nice thick book to keep him entertained during his 5 month sentence. He looked at the door and saw Justin walk in.

"If it's not food or anything to read, I don't want it." Wade said.

"It is something to read. My lips." Justin growled. "I respect the fact that you turned yourself in, but why did you shoot Heath?"

"He was in my hotel room, I told him to leave." Wade said. "He attacked me first. I was just in self defense mode."

"You attacked first." Justin said. "You attacked me. You fucked me like a madman and I'll never forget that." Justin walked toward Wade. "You look better in orange. I think that this is your natural born color."

"You're too cute, Justin." Wade chuckled. "If I wasn't in here now, I would probably be tapping your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a month." Wade reached his hand to Justin ass and squeezed it a little. Justin squealed and hit his hand.

"Back the hell off!" Justin shouted. "I hope you die in here. You're a sick motherfucker and I hate you!" Justin slapped Wade right where he slapped him a week back. The sting was starting to come back.

"You little-" Wade was cut off by Justin opening his mouth.

"If you put your hands on me one more time, I'll scream." That's the last thing Wade wanted. Wade turned around and sat back down on his solid little bed that he was a bit too tall for.

"Get out of here before you end me up in Death Row." Wade growled. Justin turned around and left Wade in the cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There's gonna be a special guest on the next chapter! More like special guests! Shino-Chan loves you!**


	6. Helping Hands

Rating: M(Language, can you guess why?)

Summary: Justin's only place for help is with someone he's known for a while. Plus, Heath has some dreams. About what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's what happened." Justin said. He took a sip of his Coke that his best friend had given him. "I haven't been able to live that down yet."

"That's a sad story man." Matt bit his piece of chocolate he stole from 'JNH's (Jeffry Nero Hardy) Secret Candy Stash of Mystical Wonders'. "I wish that I was there. I would've had a thing or two to say."

Justin grinned. "I guess so, huh? Heath has been in the hospital since yesterday and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I keep thinking that I feel his hands on my arms, rubbing me to sleep like he liked to do."

"It's okay." Matt rubbed Justin's back. "Things happen in that career, things that you might not ever imagine."

"I thought I had seen it all when he raped me. I'm glad his British ass is in jail."

"That was rude." Matt chuckled. "Then again, he did touch you inappropriately." Justin nodded.

"My point exactly." Justin looked at his 'Missed Calls' menu on his phone. "The hospital still didn't call. I don't even know how they got my number."

"It's the hospital; they're full of needles and enigmas." Matt laughed, and Justin followed. "Sounds like I'm describing Jeff."

"What about Jeff?" The Rainbow Haired Warrior walked to the room with a half-empty bag full of candy. "Have you two been in my candy stash?"

"Jeff," Matt sighed. "That's a lot of candy. Even for you." Matt walked up to Jeff and took a bag of M&Ms about of it. He tossed them to Justin. "If you're gonna be living in my house, you need to share. Okay?"

"Whatever." Jeff eyed Justin as he opened the Pretzel M&Ms. "What's he doing here anyways?"

"Justin wanted to talk to me. He's going through a very tough time." Jeff got interested and sat on the floor in front of the depressed man.

"Tell Uncle Jeffry what's wrong." Justin tilted his head.

"Uncle?" Jeff gleefully nodded. "I was raped and my boyfriend was shot." Jeff's eyes widened.

"Aww, hell no." Jeff pulled a sniper riffle from the back of the couch. "Who was the motherfucker who did it?"

"Jeff!" Matt yelled. "Put that thing away!" Matt grabbed the gun from the young Hardy. "I told you not to get that thing anyway!"

"But it was shiny and on sale." Jeff pouted. "Seriously, who did it? Don't make me bring Itchweed out here."

"Dear God! Justin please tell him, it was too hard to get Jeff back last night. I didn't go to sleep until around 3 in the morning!" Matt shouted.

"Wade raped me." Justin's made his hands into bold fists. "And shot Heath in the stomach. It was hard for them to get the bullet out of his stomach."

"Damn." Jeff whispered. "Have you tried smoking Pixie Stix? It's like meth, without the scary addiction."

"Jeff, go to your room." Matt tried to shoo Jeff away.

"Mothafucka, boy you don't tell me what to do!" Oh God, Itchweed is back. "Boy I'll tear yo' ass up wit my belt, don't play wit me!" Itchweed felt around on his head and he was missing his little raccoon hat he wore around. He found it behind the sofa and put it on.

"Justin, you need a place to stay?" Matt asked, he was completely ignoring Itchweed's comments. "So you don't have to spend your nights alone? I'll drop you off where you need to go. Well, we will."

"Why Jeff?" Justin asked.

"I don't trust him alone with Itchweed at my house."

"But Jeff is-" Matt covered his mouth.

"Shush. Don't make him freak out." Matt whispered.

"What ya'll whisperin' about over there?" Itchweed said. "See that's why there's so many problems with life today. Mothafuckas like you be whisperin' stuff and other people be like 'What you say 'bout me? Bitch Imma fuck you up!' You need to stop bein' such a pansy ass and say what's needed to be said."

"I don't think I like Itchweed that much." Justin whispered.

"See?" Itchweed stood on Matt's glass table. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Ya'll bitches don't know when to stop. How would you feel if I whispered something about you? Huh? Man, if my house wasn't bein' taken over by the mothafuckin' pest control, I'd go get my badass weed eater and we'd dance!"

Matt had enough. He found something to clonk over Itchweed's head and hit him really hard with it.

"That…was…rude…mothafucka." Itchweed fell face first on the carpeted floor.

"So, was that a yes on staying with us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_All I can see is you, babe. Why are you running from me? Justin… Justin!' _Heath was still unconscious. He saw his lover in a very dark setting. He didn't know where he was, but he wanted to leave.

_Justin was standing in a distance, everything was pitch black except him, like some sort of angelic figure. He was motioning for him to come to him. Heath was walking toward him, but the closer he got to Justin, the farther he was. Then, he started to run. Justin got farther and farther until he was out of sight. Heath's mind was placed when he walked in on Justin's beaten body. He saw himself walking towards Justin. He tried his best to forget about that. Justin's figure walked over to Heath and touched his face. _

"_Justin." Heath said. "Talk to me. Tell me where I am." _

"_There are things that you shouldn't know. You should know that I'm safe. I'm okay." Justin said. _

"_That's not enough! Where am I?" _

"_Heuning, jy bekommer jouself. Ek is lief vir jou, nou wakker word." (Translation: Honey, you're worrying yoursel. I love you, now wake up.)_

Heath's pulse began to reach normal speed. He opened his eyes and looked around and tried to study his surroundings. The TV was set on SpikeTV, some stupid show about monster trucks was on, but normally, you have to turn the TV on for yourself. So, how did it turn on? Heath took the air mask off of his face and pressed the 'Nurse Call' button on his bed. A nurse quickly ran into his room.

"Wow, nice to see you awake, Mr. Miller." She smiled. "What's wrong?"

"How did the TV turn on?" Heath tried to sit up. "How did I get here?"

"Calm down. I really don't know how the TV turned on, maybe your boyfriend. You-"

"Justin was here?"

"Yes, he almost made me drop some chemicals trying to get up here. You can use that phone over there if you want to call him. First, let me check some things." The nurse took Heath's pulse, his blood pressue, and his tempurature. All three were great.

"Well, I'll tell the doctor that you're awake now." The nurse left the room. Heath reached over to the table that the phone was resting on.

"Time to call Justin." Heath mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Oh yeah! I updated this story one day I after! Woo!**


	7. Understanding the Problem

Rating: M (I won't spoil it. You know the deal)

Summary: Justin is ecstatic about Heath being awake. The bad news, one of the prettiest men in the SmackDown roster has to attend the show with no protection.

**A/N: READ FIRST: Now lookie here, I know that is supposed to be a JustinXWade story, but it's starting to look like it's fanning away from that topic. So instead, it's now a JustinXHeath Hurt/Comfort fic. Thanks for your understanding; Shino-Chan loves you all!**

XXXXXXXXX

After Heath had called him to tell him he was fine, Justin has been so excited for Heath's return. He visits his lover everyday and gives him plenty of love and attention. Today was once again Friday, work time. Justin spent a few hours with Heath in the hospital, getting him food from the food court since it's been confirmed that he can now eat solid foods again and the food that they serve him tastes like shoe. Justin was happy to help him in his time of need, but he was sad that he had to leave him for about 4 hours. Yes, Justin had been sleeping at the hospital with Heath; in one of the reclining chairs. He was too afraid to stay with Matt and his 'Itchweed' problem. The hospital staff gladly gave him blankets and pillows.

"Babe," Justin sighed sadly. "I have to go to work."

"It's okay." Heath smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, but you know I'll call you."

"I'll call you too if I need something." Justin smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Angel." Justin leaned over Heath so he could plant a passionate kiss on his soft lips. Justin left Heath in the room.

"Leaving?" One of the nurses asked Justin.

"I have to go to work. Take care of Heath." Justin said, walking away.

"We will Mr. Gabriel!" she waved at Justin as he walked out of sight. "What a nice man."

XXXXXXXX

Justin made his way into the Corre's locker room. Ezekiel Jackson was sitting on one of the benches watching Randy Orton RKO someone. He tried going unnoticed, but Ezekiel saw him move over to the lockers.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been calling your hotel room phone, and you haven't been answering."

"Heath is in the hospital. I've been staying with him."

"Did he jump off of something again?"

Justin chuckled. "No Zeke, he didn't. He was shot."

"Oh yeah, I do remember hearing about that on the news, Wade shot him?"

"Yeah, he's in jail for rape and attempted murder."

"Rape?" Ezekiel moved toward Justin. "Who did he rape?"

"Me." Justin mumbled.

"You? Yikes." He put his hands on Justin's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Heath has been the only thing keeping me sane. His smile is all I really need." Justin whispered to himself.

"Okay? Well, I'll tell Vince what's going on. He's been worried about you and Heath." Ezekiel walked out of the locker room before Justin could say thank you. The door flew open, reveling smirking Alex Riley. Justin turned around and his face darkened with fear.

"Hey Justin." He said, sitting down on one of the benches. "I heard about what happened. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Justin turned away from Alex. "What do you want, Alex?"

"Ooh, don't be mean, now. I'm just trying to help." Alex walked over to Justin and closed his locker. "Besides, I like 'em feisty." The younger, yet taller man, pushed Justin's arms against the one of the locker doors. Alex attacked Justin's neck with his lips, making Justin moan softly.

"Alex…Get off of me…" Justin moaned. He had a very sensitive neck; that and his ear. Justin tried to knee Alex in the stomach, but Alex moved out of the way.

"Stop it." Alex growled in Justin's ear. That made Justin shiver in slight pleasure, but he wanted him to go away. "Last time I remember you said you owe me. THIS is what I want." Alex grabbed Justin's ass really hard, making him yelp in pain.

"When the hell did I say I owed you?" Justin asked.

"When I was playing with the WWE Draft computers. I told you that I was going to get myself drafted to SmackDown so I could help keep you safe from anyone who would want to gat in your pants. Remember? All of this happened after Heath was shot and Wade went to jail."

"You're gonna protect me from yourself?" Justin asked. "What the hell, Riley? Get away from me!"

"Bitch, let me finish." Alex yelled. "You said you appreciated me moving myself away from Mike. You said you owed me anything I wanted. I want that ass of yours around my cock."

"I don't remember any of that." Justin whispered. "Alex, please. Don't do this."

"I'm not passing this chance away, Justin." Alex smirked. "You know you're one of the most beautiful men in the WWE, everyone wants a piece of you. Imagine if I sold you, do you know how much money I would make?"

"You're not selling me you sicko!" Justin tried to wiggle himself out of Alex's grasp. Justin closed his eyes and opened them again. All he could see was Wade in Alex's place. Everything Alex said, it was in Wade's accent.

"Do you really think I would pass this chance up?" Alex asked. "A chance to get one of the…sexiest, most beautiful men in the WWE?" Alex attacked Justin's neck again, letting his tongue trail along Justin's collar bone.

"Wade, stop it." Justin groaned. Alex looked at him.

"Who?" Justin came back to planet Earth and looked at Alex. He whimpered.

"Nothing. Just leave, now!" Justin kicked Alex between his legs and pushed Alex out of the way. He opened the door and ran out. He trailed the halls looking for a safe place to sit down.

"Here." Justin opened the door and sat down against a locker. What is going on? Why is Alex making up stories? Justin was so confused, he wanted to go back to Heath, but he knew he had a match…Uh oh. With Alex.

"What are you doing in here, kid?" Captain Charisma kneeled down to the teary-eyed South African.

"Can I please stay in here?" Justin sobbed. Christian rubbed Justin's back.

"C'mon kid. Don't cry. That stuff makes my knees hurt." Christian sat next to Justin on the floor. "Tell me what's wrong, but don't cry." Christian seemed to be very understanding in Justin's time of need.

"I was raped by Wade, your rookie is the hospital from being shot by Wade, and Alex tried to rape me just now." Christian's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me, right?" Justin shook his head, it was very obvious that Christian didn't watch the news a lot. "Man, I'm so sorry Justin." Christian hugged Justin tightly, letting him release his tears on his shirt.

"I don't even know what to do anymore!" Justin cried. "This is driving me crazy, I feel that I need to just die!"

"Hold it, don't say that now." Christian said. "Never say that. Suicide sends you to hell, if you didn't know."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do. I always get so sad when I see Heath laying in the hospital bed, waiting on me to come back. It's terrible, you don't understand."

"Yeah, I do." Christian put his arm around Justin. "When Edge was in the hospital for his injury in 2009, it was so sad to see him in the hospital bed. I always visited him after work and I spent the day with him 'til he got better. When he started wrestling again, I let him roam freely, I wasn't much of a burden."

"What is Heath doesn't get out of the hospital?" Justin asked.

"He will. He may not wrestle for a while, but he'll be out soon. Just wait." Justin nodded and smiled. He felt that Christian knew where he was coming from.

"Thank you so much." Justin smiled. Christian helped him up off of the floor.

"No problem, I'll tell Vince that you don't want to wrestle tonight. I'll tell him you just threw-up in a trash can."

"Will he believe you?" Justin asked.

"Of course he will, I'm one of the oldest wrestlers in this business, he trusts me more than anyone." Christian smirked. "When I get back, I'll get your stuff from the locker room and we'll go see Heath, okay?"

"Sounds fine to me!" Justin smiled. He watched Christian walk away. _Something is going on with him._ Justin thought. _He was never this nice to me. What does he want? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Someone's being a little paranoid, or is he? Reviews are welcome. Like I said in the beginning, I'm changing the pairing, so don't mind the couple title on the first chapter! Thanks! **


	8. ATTENTION! READ BEFORE YOU GO ON!

**ATTENTION ALL OF THE READERS!**

**This is Shino-Chan and some of my muses. I have a very important announcement to make. **

Justin: I knew Heath was kissing on Wade last night! Why did you lie to me, Wade?

Wade: What the hell are you talking about? Heath wasn't even in our room last night.

Me: Guys, please.

Justin: You kept leaving the room last night!

Wade: It's called "Hunger" and "Urination"!

Me: Dudes, please. Behave.

Heath: Yeah guys, behave.

Justin: -tackles Heath and slaps him repeatedly- Bitch, you slept with my boyfriend!

Christian: What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME! XD

Me, Justin, Heath, Wade: O_O;

Christian: What?

Me: As I was saying. I know that this was supposed to be a WadeXJustin story-

Justin: ^v^

Me: -rolls my eyes- Anyway, I know that is WAS supposed to be a WadeXJustin story, but it's starting to fan out toward the JustinXHeath couple.

Justin: -almost has a heart attack- WHAT?

Me: Yeah, it was supposed to be a story like that, but I changed my mind.

Justin: NOOOO! HOW COULD YOU?

Me: I love you too, J-Baby.

Justin: -pouts- Evil.

Heath: Yay!

Wade: -slaps Heath on the back of his head- I have a hangover, please.

Heath: Not my fault.

Me: Okay, well, further on, remember it's a JustinXHeath story.

Justin: I hate you.

Me: I love you too.

Justin: Wade, you're just gonna let her do this?

Wade: Can I deal with it later? My head hurts.

Justin: I'm gonna start screaming if you don't tell her to change her mind.

Wade: If you even squeal, I'll let Christian sacrifice you to the "Volcano Gods" he's been talking about.

Christian: Don't insult the Volcano Gods. They'll kick your ass. Well, I'm gonna go find the Volcano Gods. Bye.

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Game Over

Rating: M (slash rape. S&M. It's a very dark chapter, let's just say that. XD)

Summary: The three months are up. Wade is out of jail and Heath is back with Justin. What's Wade's first move?

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I own nothing.

A/N: Once again, I am sorry that I have not been updating my stories. But, I think I want this to be it. **This might be the last chapter. **I have to thank my friend, Celeste, for giving me an idea for this story. She's so dirty, but I love it! Thank you, sis! 3

_Free. Finally free. _

That's all that went though Wade's mind. He knew that people were going to think differently of him. He didn't want that. So many feeling were going through him; hate, sadness, fear, and vengeance. He starts to wonder why he even turned himself in in the first place. He would've got away with it for a while. He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hurt them. He couldn't help his violent nature, he thought that he gained control of his emotions on the second month of his arrest. He was so glad to be out of that hell hole. It was terrible, but thank goodness that the jail had plenty of books.

Wade stopped thinking about his past and set his mind to this new goal: Revenge. Wade smirked at the thought, this was going to be fun for the Englishman. He knew that his new goal was going to stick with them, his message was going to go through. He was almost excited about the idea. So, instead of fantasizing about it all day, he built the courage to get this started. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

_Meanwhile..._

"Heath, this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Justin exclaimed. "Where did you get the idea of Teriyaki steak?"

"I guess watching Food Network with you is giving me these crazy ideas. Naw mean?" Heath replied.

"You're killing me with that 'Naw Mean' shit."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"S'okay." Justin smiled.

He was so happy to get his lover back. He was so glad that he didn't have to deal with being at Smack Down alone. No more. He had his Heath back. The bad thing is that Wade got out today and there's no telling what he would try this time. Justin tried not to think about what happened a few months ago, but he can't help it; every time he looks at Heath's exposed stomach, he saw the small set of stitches. It bothered him, but he didn't want Heath to know. Justin did what he was used to when he wanted to hide something, smile and nod.

"Y'know what would make this dinner really special?" Heath asked.

"What?" Justin replied.

"Wine. White wine." Heath smiled.

"Heath," Justin said. "We drank all of the wine last week."

"I'll buy some more. I'll be back." Heath put on his shoes and headed out the door. Justin loved how active Heath was, when he needed stuff to be done, Heath was always ready to step in. It was almost...cute.

Heath didn't want to take the car, the alcohol store was just around the corner, so he decided to walk. The more the young redhead walked, the more footsteps he heard behind him. He looked behind him a few times, but nothing was there. He picked up the pace, but the footsteps kept getting louder. Before he knew it, he was running. Heath hadn't been that scared in a while, since he got pointed at with a gun. Heath slowed down when the footsteps stopped. Until...blackness.

Justin started to worry about his lover. The alcohol store WAS around the corner, and Heath walked fast, maybe he got tired and took a break. No. That's not Heath. Heath doesn't believe in breaks. Justin called Heath's cell phone, but no answer. It wasn't like Heath to not answer his phone, unless he really didn't want to talk. He called the number a few more times before putting on his clothes and going to find his lover.

Justin darted out of the hotel to and began walking, calling his lover's name. "Heath?" No answer. This was getting a bit scary. Maybe Heath is already at the store, so he walked a little faster. Justin began to experience what Heath did...those same footsteps. Justin turned around to see if he was being followed. No one, so he kept walking. Justin heard them again, this time, when he turned around, he saw a dark and tall figure.

"W-who are-" Justin was cut off by a swift kick to the skull. He fell to the ground, and everything went black.

_So much pain..._

Justin was in so much pain, he couldn't even register where he felt it. It was everywhere. Justin's vision was blurry and his head was killing him. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings. He was tied up, naked, and attached to his boyfriend by the neck and ankles. Their arms were tied over their heads. Justin wigged and noticed what he was sitting on. A wooden horse (not the children's horse) and Heath was right behind him. They were back to back. A light was above the two. If Justin moved too much, the sharp edges will hurt his ass. Heath woke up and instantly began to panic.

"Heath!" Justin screamed. "Stop! You're making it hurt!"

"Where are we?" Heath screamed. "Let me go!"

"Heath, don't move so much, Heath!" Justin said. "It hurts me."

"And you don't think it hurts me? I want to go as much as you do."

A door opened in the large and dank room and two men were standing at the door. Justin and Heath looked at the door and fear covered the two.

"Well, look what we have here?" Wade said. "If it isn't my J-baby and Heathie." Wade and the younger man walked over to the two scared men.

"Justin, we have some unfinished business." Alex said. "Don't think I forgot." Alex raised Justin's face by his chin. Justin was utterly scared, it was written all over his face.

"I told you to stay away from my Justin, Heath." Wade growled in Heath's ear. "You're going to get punished for it." Wade walked away from the couple and faced Alex.

The two had not other choice but to play 'Rock! Paper! Scissors!' to determine who does the first set for damage. Alex won. When Justin heard Alex shout in glee, he was shaking like a wet dog. He knew that Alex was going for him first.

Alex grabbed a small bag and walked over to Justin. Before Justin could say anything, Alex pulled Justin into a very sloppy kiss, Alex was dominating Justin's mouth, saliva was dripping from their mouths. Justin felt like trash. Heath began wiggling from behind him.

"Get away from him!" Heath shouted.

"Heath!" Justin exclaimed. "I'm okay, just don't move...please." As much as Heath hated it, he nodded. Alex continued to kiss Justin.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and reached in the bag and pulled out a lighter and candle. Alex lit the candle and waited for wax to build up. Heath heard the lighter click and he started to tear up. Alex poured the hot candle wax on Justin's chest. Justin screamed in pain as the hot candle wax pinched his skin. His screams turned Alex on, so he poured more on Justin's prostate. Justin's eyes started to water as he screamed louder. Justin wiggled on the wooden horse extremely hard, hurting Heath's ass and his prostate.

"Justin, stop moving!" Heath shouted.

"I can't! Hurts...so much..." Justin sobbed, his head fell down and Alex lifted it back up.

"Don't do that. I want to see your pretty face." Alex smirked. Justin looked into Alex's dark eyes. He hated his position. Justin didn't want to do this.

Wade got impatient and walked over to Heath with a small bag of his. He pulled out a gag-ball and shoved it in Heath's mouth. Heath puts up fights. Wade took the candle and lighter from his bag and lit the candle, waiting for the wax to build up. Wade licked up and down Heath's neck, making him moan through the gag. It felt good, but he didn't want it to be him. He wanted Justin to lick him. When a large amount of wax built up, he poured it on Heath's chest and prostate. Heath screamed, but it was muffled by the gag. Heath began to move like crazy on the horse, and that hurt Justin.

"Heath! Stop it!" Justin shouted. Wade took the gag out of his mouth so he could reply.

"It hurts too damn much!" Heath shouted.

Alex threw the candle across the floor and turned on the lighter again, this time, he placed the lighter to Justin's skin, at his nipple. Justin screamed and tried to move away from the fire, but that was doing nothing but causing both men pain. Alex did the same thing to Justin's prostate, leaving a black mark on the shaft. Justin began to cry. When Alex heard Justin sob, he raised himself and slapped Justin across the face. Justin's head snapped to the right when he did.

"Stop crying you pussy." Alex growled. Alex held the lighter on Justin's neck. Justin began to sob again, so Alex gave him one more good slap. Justin looked up at him after his head was raised.

"You're so beautiful when you're in pain." Alex said.

Wade was kissing Heath's lips, letting his tongue explore Heath's mouth. Wade reached back into the bag and pulled out nipple clamps with little weights on them. Wade put the on Heath's nipples, making him move on the wooden horse. His body was aching from the torture that he was receiving. Alex and Wade nodded at each other and freed the men from the wooden hell. Justin and Heath were still tied to each other, only their ankles were free. Heath was still wearing the painful nipple clamps.

Alex and Wade pulled Justin and Heath apart and chained them to chains dangling above them. Heath and Justin were facing each other and Wade positioned himself at Heath's entrance, as well as Alex behind Justin. Wade gripped Heath's hips and looked at Alex. Justin was staring at Wade behind Heath. He was counting down. To what?

5...

Justin's mind started to race when Wade reached that sinister number.

4...

3...

2...

Justin closed his eyes tightly and hoped that this wasn't what he thought it was going to be.

1...

Both Heath and Justin screamed in pain when the friends entered them. They couldn't help but look at each other in pain, it's how they were tied up. Wade and Alex started to build a rhythm. The two didn't go in easily. No, they shoved their cocks into their asses, with out any prep first. Tears were running down Justin's face; he wasn't a virgin anymore, but it hurt so much, Alex was too huge. He was practically tearing Justin open. Justin looked into Heath's dark eyes, he was crying too. Wade was stretching him beyond belief. He wanted to lose his ass virginity by Justin, not this guy. This was a nightmare.

"Please!" Justin finally built the courage to speak past his moan and whimpers. "Stop it! You're too big for me..."

"I know, baby." Alex planted another sinister smirk on his face. "You're so tight and it's driving me crazy." Alex picked up the pace as his thrust came harder. Justin's moans became audible

Heath looked at his crying lover and cried himself. Wade was going to cum soon; Heath could feel his hips bucking. Wade felt his release coming so he grabbed Heath's cock and began pumping extremely hard. He wanted Heath to climax with him. Heath screamed when he reached his orgasm, spilling onto the floor and a little squirted on Justin's stomach. Heath was finished. His head dropped as he slipped into unconsciousness. Wade pulled out of Heath and pulled his pants up. He looked over at Alex who was still thrusting and pumping Justin as he and the poor South African reached orgasm. He pointed Justin's dick at Heath's deadened body so Justin could spray Heath.

Alex pulled out and pulled up his pants. He high-fived Wade and reached into his bag one last time for the rest of that night. He pulled out something to show that Justin was his and his only. He gave Wade the same thing. The two attached the accessories around their necks and left the two to dangle in their shame.

_The definition of collars: The sign of eternal possession. _

A/N: Woo! I'm done! It took too long to finish this. *cough* 2 days *cough* I hope you enjoyed. I have decided to end this story. Not so happy ending, huh? **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, BUT DON'T WORRY! A SEQUEL IS COMING SOON! **Thanks for staying with me and being patient. Shino-chuu loves you all!


End file.
